BloodStained Cherry Blossoms
by AnimeVocaloidLover
Summary: CONTESTSHIPPING - While walking to school, May sees a green-haired vampire with blood crimson eye's and skin as white as snow. Little does she know, that vampire is the one who has to protect her from the frightening were-wolves who are after her. Secret's are revealed and love blooms. *A little of OldRivalShipping* Not like Twilight :
1. A Nasty Suprise

**Blood-Stained Cherry Blossoms**

**Declaimer : AnimeVocaloidLover does NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 1 - A nasty ****surprise**

May woke to hear the sound of ringing in the air. She groaned at the sound, then reached her hand out of the covers and tapped her alarm clock, and the sound suddenly stopped, leaving silence linger in the air. She yanked the bright pink cover over her head. After 10 minuets, May slowly got out of bed and slipped on her fluffy pink slippers.

She yawned loudly, then looked at her clock on the wall.

''8:20...huh...'' she said, staring at it with a blank expression on her face.

''Wait...8:20! School starts at 8:30!'' She ran to her wardrobe, forcing it open and searching for her uniform. She grabbed it (along with other things) and quickly got changed.

She wore a short sleaved black and white sailor dress, with a red ribbon at the end of the sailor peice. In her school there were 2 uniforms, one with black first then white and the other white first then black. There are 2 uniforms because the school is split into 2 parts ; 'The White's', where the top students learn, and 'The Black's' Where the average students learn. May was lucky she made it into 'The White's'. It's not that she's stupid, its just... she is'nt the smartest person ever (let's put it that way). She didn't find the work hard ,or easy, so it didn't matter to her.

She was now brushing her brunette hair, then carefully placing the brush back onto her desk, hurried off again for her shoes. She shoved them on, grabbed her grey side bag,  
then rushed out of the house.

When running up the street, she lifted her wrist up to check her watch, which read '8:35'. ''Oh no! I'm late! And on the first day of the new term too!'' she ran faster, going at full speed, passing houses and then the nearby park. She stopped, suddenly, staring at the park. It was like any normal park, with swings, slides, round-about and monkey-bars,  
but she was not looking at them.

There, a boy stood who looked the same age as May with his back away from her. All May could see was that he had bright green hair, and that he just looked like a normal boy, but something was wrong.

May had a weird feeling that something was'nt right.

She decided to make her way to the green-haired boy. ''Ummm...'' she started, not knowing what to say. He turned half around, revealing a horrible sight. May's eyes were wide in shock, staring at the boy.

He had blood crimson eyes and pale skin, as white as snow, but worse of all, dark red blood dripping from his lips with slight fangs showing. The boy turned fully around,  
his crimson eyes staring straight at her, revealing a dead body behind him.

May didn't know what to do, even though this was the second time she experienced this exact same scene. She had always had a fear of 'them' after what had happened when she was young. May , not knowing what to do, ran for her life.

She headed up the street, still running and not looking back. Even though just seening that horrible scene, she decided to go to school and just forget all of what had happened,  
She had thought that mabye he was running after her or was going to follow her, but it didn't seem like she was being followed.

She knew what he was.  
She could never forget those blood red eyes, skin as white as snow and sharp fangs. It was obvious what he was.  
A vampire.

She ran into school and pushed the class door open. There stood the teacher, Mr. Arakawa, holding a white, what looked like, Shakespeare book. He had jet black hair with bright turquoise eyes and was in his mid 30's.

''May Maple, where have you been? Why are you late?'' he asked, looking at me concerned. May stood there, panicking and not knowing what to say.

''I, uh...was...walking my brother to school when he tripped over and so I had to bring him back home. I'm sorry, sir.'' _'It was a bit of a lame excuse, but it should be good enough...'_

''All right, well don't be late again.'' He replied, but still not convinced. May sat down in her seat which was right at the back of the room, opposite the window. Personally, May thought it was one of the best seats because of the view and also that she was sitting in front of her best friend, Sakura Momoya.

Sakura had beautiful wavy black hair and shimmering green eyes. She was a very quiet girl, and choose to be that way. She would only talk to May and would always tell her ''_you're the only friend I need'' _and May would just smile back at her, hiding that deep inside it hurt. May always thought that it was her own fault that Sakura was so quiet, but she would never say anything.

During the lesson, May wasn't really paying attention since it was boring_,_ and started randomly looking around the room, and then she saw _him._

He had bright green hair with shimmering eyes with so many different shades of green in, and if you looked into them you could easily be put into a trance. She stared at him for a while, and thought he looked familiar.

Then it came to her. '_The vampire! He's the vampire I saw!'. _The scene came flooding back to her, which sent shivers down her spine. _'It is defiantly him'. _Even though he looked human now, she could still tell.

Then, a voice came out of no where. ''Attention. Can May Maple from 2B please go to the Head Master's office.'' It was a woman speaking, and it seemed it was coming out of the speakers. Everyone looked at May. May got up quickly and rushed out of the room, thinking it was freaky that everyone was staring at her.

She made her way to the Head Master's Office, panicking because she thought he was going to tell her off or give her detention for being late.

Before going in, she paced around the corridor, then slowly opened the door.

* * *

**AnimeVocaloidLover: YAAY ! A new fanfic!**

**Drew: It's terrible...**

**AnimeVocaloidLover: WHY! I know but... WHY?**

**Drew: Because I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**AnimeVocaloidLover:...Umm...Yes you are**

**Drew: WHAT? *reads the chapter* Oh yeah...**

**May: ANIMEVOCALOIDLOVER DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Please review:3**

**Sayonara & Arigatou goziamasu!**


	2. PureBlood's & DarkBlood's

**Blood-stained Cherry Blossoms**

**AnimeVocaloidLover: **Wooo! (happy coz listening to All Time Low & eating CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!)

**May: **Oh no...she's gone hyper

**AnimeVocaloidLover:** POTATO

**Drew:** AnimeVocaloidLover does NOT own Pokemon.

**May: **Enjoy the chapter!

**AnimeVocaloidLover: ** turtle.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Pureblood & Darkblood**

Before going in, May paced around the corridor, hesitated to open the door, then slowly opened it.

There stood Mr. Otomiya , the Head Master, sitting calmly on his black desk chair behind his desk. He was around the age of 40 with honey blond hair and chocolate brown eyes (_yum...lol)_. The room was devoid of life and only had basic things. There were medium sized portraits of the head master's of the school which lead up the room.

Mr. Otomiya looked up at May, and a smile appeared on his face. ''Welcome, Miss. Maple. I am sorry to have called you here in the middle of your lesson, but I need to talk to you about something important. This morning, while you were walking to school, you saw something, didn't you?''

'_What? How does he know?' _May thought, eyebrows knitted close together in thought, but also shocked that someone like him knew something like this.

''That something was a vampire, am I right?'' he spoke with a calm voice, but May thought it was a bit strange that he knew about this morning. ''You do not need to be alarmed,'' he continued ''I know vampire's are very real, and I'm afraid you are caught in this situation right now. I will tell you how we can help, and everything we know, so listen closely. Every single person in 'The White's' is a vampire, except you and someone else we do not know of. You see, there are two types of vampires; a pureblood, when it bites it cannot turn someone into a vampire, and a darkblood; when it bites, unlike the pureblood, that person instantly becomes a darkblood vampire.''

''Most of the students are pureblood's, but some are possibly darkblood. The appearance difference is that purebloods can transform back into humans, but darkblood's can't, and are permanently vampire's.'' He took a deep breath then carried on.

''Anyway, this is were you come into this. Vampire's aren't the only mythical creature which has now proven to be real, there's also werewolves. These werewolves are different, they can transform back and forth into human and wolf. Now, for some reason, the werewolf pack's are coming after you, to _kill _you.'' These word's shocked May more than the rest of what he said. '_Kill me? Why would they want to do that?'. _May had so many questions she wanted answered, but she decided to keep quiet for now, and listen.

''We do not know why they would want to do this, so that's what we're trying to find out. For you're safety, I have provided you with a '_bodyguard_', Drew.'' His eye's diverted away from May, and she turned to see what he was looking at. _Drew _was leaning against the wall, his arm's crossed and eye's closed. It was the boy from this morning. All this time May was completely oblivious that he was right behind her.

Hearing his name, he opened his eye's to see May standing there furious. ''_Him?_ My _bodyguard_? But what about what he did to that person in the park? No! What if I end up like that!'' she stared at Mr. Otomiya for a response, hoping that he'd change his mind.

''_Him _has a name you know, and that _person _was a scrawny little wolf that was planning on ripping you apart if it weren't for me.'' he flicked the front of his hair and smirked, which for some reason, annoyed May even more. '_he killed a person...I mean...'werewolf' because it was going to 'rip me to peices'. __is that meant to be a good thing?'_

''Of course it's a good thing. I _did _save you're life.'' Drew smirked at her shocked look. ''W-what? How did you-''

''It's telepathy. I forgot to mention that vampire's can also read minds, but only if that want to'' Mr. Otomiya stated, now walking towards Drew and May.

''Now that May know's most thing's, it will be more easier to protect her and discover why they are after her. But it's still going to be difficult with this hatred between the werewolves and vampire's. There could also be werewolves in this school so keep you're eye out. Well, you should get going now, 2nd class should be starting soon.'' And with that, Mr. Otomiya walked back to his desk and May and Drew made their way out of the room.

* * *

**AnimeVocaloidLover: **CHEESE! I love cheese...do you like cheese?

**Drew:**...

**May:**...Ignoring that question... AnimeVocaloidLover is sorry that this chapter is short...she just wanted to get _half _of the plot sorted out. Yes, only _half _had been explained, the other half you will find out MWAHAHA! Oh no...i'm turning into AnimeVocaloidLover now...

There will be lot's of mystery and twists in this story:D And romance :D

**AnimeVocaloidLover: YEAH! **I have the plot all figured out ^-^ *_exited!_

**Drew: **Ok then...** AnimeVocaloidLover does not own Pokemon!**_  
_

**Sayonara & Arigatou!**


	3. A Walk into the Deep Forest

**B**l**o**o**d**-**S**t**a**i**n**e**d** C**h**e**r**r**y** B**l**o**s**s**o**m**s**

**AnimeVocaloidLover: **I promise this will be longer! .

*_silence_

**AnimeVocaloidLover: **...That's all_  
_

ENJOY :3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day, May awoke like normal and did what she usually did to get ready, then headed out the front door.

''5 minuets early, that's a new record.'' Drew was leaning against the house with his arms crossed and his eye's closed (like in the head master's office). He opened his eyes to reveal blood crimson eyes.

''What's that supposed to mean? And why are you in vampire form?'' she asked, trying to avoid his eyes.

''Well, I had to get some breakfast, and the only way to get it is by being vampire.''

May stood there in shock. '_He didn't kill someone. Did he?'_

''No. I didn't kill someone.'' He replied, reading her mind. ''Stop doing that! It's annoying!''

''I can't help it. I _am _a vampire you know. C'mon, we should get going.'' He started walking out onto the street, with his hands inside his pockets. May quickly caught up to him, admiring the beautiful weather. The sun was like fingers of warmth reaching out and with wonderful crystal blue sky.

''Hey, how come you can come out in the day? Especially on a sunny day like this.'' May asked.

''Well, purebloods can come out in daylight, but darkbloods can't. Think of purebloods as more human-like.'' he replied. May then noticed that he had transformed back into human again. May was already used to the idea of vampire's and werewolves existing in this world, but she was still tormented by the thought of the killing involved in it.

When she was around the age of 6 she was attacked by a blood thirsty vampire. She could not remember anything of the instant after that(except from the way they looked) and just awoke in her house. She was sure it was not a dream. It was too real.

* * *

''Today we have a new student who's transferred here from London (**just picked a random place**).'' Mr. Arakawa was standing infront of the class with another girl, the same age as May (15), who had long brunette hair and piercing aqua eyes. ''Hello. My name is Blue Hatori.'' she bowed her head and Mr. Arakawa showed her to her seat which was 3 seats down from May (**seating order: May, Drew then Blue**).

For some reason Drew looked really annoyed by this and May wondered why. After class, it was lunch and May was standing at the back of the school and Drew leaning against the wall.

''Hey, what's wrong with you? You've been in a weird mood ever since that Blue girl came here.'' May asked.

''Well, it's obvious. Because she's a vampire.'' May was quite shocked by this, she didn't expect Blue to be a vampire.

''Do you know what type she is?''

''Darkblood. So don't get on her bad side or she might turn you into a vampire.''

''But if she's a darkblood then how does she look human?''

''Because she probably used contact's for her eyes and make-up for her skin. I'm not sure about the fang's. Man, you ask too many question's. Well, if that's all, I'm going to go now. Buh-bye.'' he flicked his hair then wandered off around the corner when a sudden group of giggly girls appeared out of nowhere.

''Dreeeeeew! Where did you go?'' A girl with soft blue hair, tied up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon, and bright blue eye's wrapped her arms around Drew's neck, making him fall back a little.

He seemed to be rather popular with the girls, and as much as May didn't want to admit it, Drew _was _good-looking, so she could see why.

All the girls were gathered around him, giggling and chatting to him. He didn't look annoyed by this, he acted casual around them, but not like the Drew May know's.

'_Why do I feel annoyed by this? Probably because it's annoying when fangirl's come._ _Their so noisy!' _May hadn't realised that she had been staring at Drew this whole time, and he smirked, noticing it. May went a light red, then walked away to eat with Sakura.

* * *

While walking home, May was surprised to be alone (_hey that rhymes!:D). _Usually Drew would be walking home with her, to protect her. May was used to Drew following her, so it kinda bothered her that he wasn't here.

The street was very lonely. All you could hear were birds tweeting. Then, in the distance, you could see a boy, around 16 (same age as May) with raven black hair and almond eyes, sprinting up the street towards May.

He came to a stop infront of her, trying to catch his breath. After a couple of seconds, he spoke ''I-I need you're help! My sister! S-She's collapsed in the forest! Please! I need you're help!'' His face slackened and his brow furrowed.

''W-well we need to call an ambulance!'' May stated.

''I already have. But I need someone's help! Please!'' he exclaimed.

''All right. Let's go.'' May and the boy rushed into the forest. As they entered, May could smell the composting leaves and crackling branches as she walked through. She could feel branches touching above as she walked below them. The outskirt of the forest was surrounded by shrubs and many different plants and greenery. As they walked further into the forest, it became reality that May and the boy were surrounded by nature.

The birds were tweeting as sunlight filtering through the trees they were on. May was amazed at how beautiful it looked.

After awhile, May was getting tired of walking around for so long. It had already been about 20 minuets and it was getting dark.

''How far away is you're sister? We've been walking for age's.'' May asked.

He turned around to face May. ''Oh, don't worry, we're almost there.'' A smirk appeared on his face and he looked away. '_What happened to him freaking out and being really worried? Suspicious...'_

''So, what's you're name?'' He asked.

_''_Sakura Momoya'' May answered. '_I don't think I should tell him my real name, just in case.'_

_''What's yours?'' she added on._

''Ash Ketchum.'' he answered. Once again, silence filled the air.

They were deep in the forest now, and were approaching a gigantic tree. No really. It was HUGE! (**A/N **_Just wanted to make out it was_ big...lol) . Right in the core of the tree was a passage way, which went down through the ground (_rhymed again!). _

_''_This way.'' Ash said, leading the way down the hole in the tree.

''No.'' May said. ''You said you're sister collapsed but I don't see her here. And the ambulance should've been here by now!''

''My sister's in here. Please! I need you're help!'' he exclaimed. My knew he was lying, but she decided to play along to find out why.

They entered the hole inside the tree. Darkness surrounded it and each footstep made echoed through the hole. Everywhere around was covered with mud and ground. Finally, light filtering ahead. They finally reached where the light lead, and May gasped at the sight.

It was a huge room ,with fire torches surrounding it, and ,which most shocked May, everywhere were big grey wolves.

They filled the room. There were about 30 of them. They were magnificent creature's with huge paw's and strong jaw's. Their fur was a thick grey colour. Their piercing golden eye's were fixed on May.

* * *

**AnimeVocaloidLover:** Ohhhhh! What's gonna happen to May! :O

**Drew: **You should know, you're the one who wrote it.

**May: **Drew don't be a party pooper!

**AnimeVocaloidLover:** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I think I've said this enough time's now...I think you get the idea.

P.S. Yes, I did use Bisco Hatori's last name for Blue lol. When I was writing this I was looking at my manga's and I was like ''Blue Arakawa...no...Blue Tanemura...no...Blue Watase...no...Blue Hatori...can't be bothered anymore, I'l just use that''

so yeah...

I am also going to be starting yet ANOTHER contestshipping story^-^ This is a sneak preview...

Summary- Princess May has been locked up in the castle tower for an everlasting 6 years by Queen Misty, who took over the kingdom by killing May's father, the King.  
May evantualy escapes and Queen Misty sends a huntsman to go after her. May meets Drew Hayden, the heartthrob of a faraway village, who he swears that he'll protect her, but little does ho know that she is the long lost heir to the throne.

haha sounds terrible right! It's just an idea really (_no one steal my ideas plz). _I just thought of it for fun:3 I might make a story out of it though...well, you'll have to wait and see!

Okaay! BIBI! Thnx for reading :3

**Sayonara & Arigatou!**


End file.
